vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Spirit Bokor
Summary An unnamed Bokor and member of Evil Spirit, a mysterious criminal organization that uses Voodoo and one of the organizations that make up Hidden Cloud, a group of international criminal organizations using the supernatural that aim to strike back against the gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Unknown Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bokor Powers and Abilities: Magic, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, expert in the use of chemicals and poisons Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human level Durability: Human level Stamina: Likely above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Various chemicals and drugs, dart gun Intelligence: Above average, as a Bokor he has mastered Voodoo and has extensive knowledge of chemicals, poisons and the human body Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bokor: A Bokor is the dark counterpart to the Houngan (a Voodoo priest), someone who has studied and mastered Voodoo but uses its techniques for evil and selfish purposes. They are known for the skilled chemical techniques seen in the creation of Zombies and the lime poison as well as for the soul management techniques seen in Voodoo dolls and living sacrifices. They are also very skilled at handling the living body. Voodoo thinks of the human body (both physically and spiritually) as made up of five components. Voodoo priests manipulate those five components to work in their own favor and against others. There's also several unconfirmed legends about Voodoo priest that master their craft, such as that flames cannot take their lives, that they receive the power of many gods known as Mystères, and that they acquire the charisma needed to rule an entire nation. * Perception Distortion: The Bokor is able to use drugs to distort the perception of others. For example, he scattered something invisible in the floor that caused Satori to suddenly feel as if he was stepping into a super sticky pollution, feeling a disgusting sensation on his toes as if his foot had plunged ankle-deep in a full spittoon. He also scattered clumps of something that can move and shift its colors, causing a simulacrum phenomeon so that the person watching it is unnerved by the image the clumps form, like long wet hair sticking out of a broken door. Ayumi Amatsu speculated this technique to be a way for the Bokor to interfere with the Ti Bon Ange, which is the part related to memory and personality, and the crawling clumps to possibly be just lumps of flour injected with a Gros Bon Ange or a Nanm to allow it to move in a muscular way. Ayumi also suggested that these clumps could be used to spread or clean an infection/impurity. ** Magic Circle: The Bokor can draw magic circles with twisted triangles contained in circles, astrological symbols, strings of crushed letters, etc. These magic circles directly interfere with the Gros Bon Ange of those who see them, a visual imprinting method designed to be used against Archenemies. When seeing them Satori felt as if he had taken a stun gun to the back of the head, falling the ground as his legs and spine stopped supporting him and flashing lights appearing on his sight as he was left almost fully paralyzed. The Bokor can use his zombie's gut cannon to paint these magic circles on nearby surfaces. ** Illusions: By using chemicals and poisons the Bokor can retrieve and interfere with the target's Ti Bon Ange to manipulate their senses. This can go from merely messing with one of the senses such as sight or taste to full blown illusions created by the target's own brain that are virtually impossible to distinguish from reality. Thus the Bokor can make a target completely defenseless and unaware of what's happening in reality. ** Control: By using chemicals and poisons the Bokor can retrieve and interfere with the target's Ti Bon Ange to manipulate their memories, knowledge and minds, allowing him to control their actions and turn them into puppets stripped of their free will, much like the original Voodoo zombies. Since this is an effect created by manipulating the brain's chemistry, willpower alone cannot resist its effects. However, if the target applies an alternate stimulus to their own brain such as hitting their own head they can disturb the transfer of information between synapses and trigger a malfunction in both their normal thoughts and the drug’s effects. * God Manipulation: Part of Voodoo includes the ability to call down any god and make their power their own. This allows the Bokor to draw upon the power of gods that have fallen under his command to trigger a miracle on his own body. ** Swan: By drawing upon the power of a valkyrie the Bokor can transform his body into a large heavenly swan. This does not only give him the ability to fly, the fluid change in shape allows him to dodge attacks by changing shapes, and the swan form is much more nimble than his human body. While in swan form the Bokor can scatter the powder used on his chemicals by flapping his wings. This ability is apparently based on a legend that tells that if a human man takes a valkyrie’s swan raiment, she loses her ability to return to heaven. * Lime Poison: The most basic of Voodoo curses. The caster cuts off half a lime growing on the tree, leaving the other half on the branch. They perform a certain ritual with the half you took and the half they have left will develop the strongest and most undetectable toxin. There is only one antidote: taking the half offered on the altar and giving it to the victim. The Bokor carries with him lime juice produced with this curse, which causes the victim's blood to quickly thicken and clot, so the victim quickly starts suffering pain and coughing dark red clumps of blood. The Bokor also uses the lime poison as a trigger to spread Acute Zombie Powder to the target, turning them into a zombie he can control. * Houngan Control Methods: The Bokor is able to use Houngan control methods to control and direct Zombies, though he's unable to do so with someone like Ayumi whose brain is too fresh for the techniques to work. By intentionally messing with the ritual used to create and control zombies he can make a zombie under his control shoot out their fully-transformed blood, flesh, fat, and bone as a liquified acidic goop cannon, a process he can repeat over and over again by making the goop crawl back into the zombie's body after each use. * Monster Transformation: After the Bokor and his zombie were rammed with a train Satori saw a giant silhouette in the darkness lifting the train and toppling it over. However, he was unsure if the monster was a transformed Bokor or a transformed zombie, as it was quickly taken out by Fly Villiers before he could get a proper look at it. Given this happened in an illusion it's unknown if the real Bokor can use this ability. * Flour Dolls: The Bokor is able to mix something into life-sized flour dolls to create black and purple minions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Voodoo Users